Information (e.g., analog electrical signals, digital data, or the like) can be transmitted by modulating the information onto an RF carrier signal and then transmitting the modulated carrier signal from an RF transmitter. An RF receiver can receive the transmitted modulated carrier signal and demodulate the carrier signal and thereby obtain the information. Various types of distortion can affect the transmitted and received signals. For example, linear and non-linear distortion can be introduced in the transmitter and/or the transmitting antenna. Linear and non-linear distortion can also affect the transmitted signal as the signal travels from the transmitter to the receiver. As another example, in a device for transmitting and/or receiving multiple RF carrier signals, each carrier signal can be distorted by cross talk from adjacent carrier signals. As yet another example, in a transceiver (which is a device that both transmits and receives RF signals), a signal from the transmit path that is being prepared for transmission from the transceiver can leak into a signal received at the transceiver. Embodiments of the present invention address these and other distortion in transmitted and/or received RF signals.